


Land Legs

by BrassOctopi



Series: love like an ocean (beautiful and terrifying) [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Human Prince Sidon, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, merman link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/BrassOctopi
Summary: Prince Sidon receives a visitor; and then another, more unexpected visitor. Captain Bazz is a good friend. Princess Zelda is a fantastic wingwoman.





	Land Legs

“You look tired.” 

Sidon startled out of his daze, turning to look at his companion. She was a small girl, barely into her teens, but with the expression of someone much older and wiser. At least, until an impish grin split her face.

“I know you’re not supposed to tell people that, but you do. Is something keeping you up at night, your highness? Or someone?”

Sidon spluttered at that, setting his tea cup down hard. “R-Riju! Really, so unnecessary. I’ll be quite alright, don’t give it another thought. How was your trip here?” The younger royal rolled her eyes, well aware that he was dodging the question. She was right, of course; the words that Princess Zelda had said kept ringing in his ears every time he tried to sleep. His dreams had been filled with eyes that glittered like waves in the sun, golden hair, sweet smiles. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept properly. 

Riju crossed her ankles, suddenly looking thoughtful. “You know, there was one odd part about our trip this time.”

“Really? I hope you didn’t run into any trouble.” Sidon sat forward, genuine concern for his friend overriding his embarrassment. 

“Not exactly, no.” Riju took a sip of her tea. “It was when we were a few miles out. We normally meet a few travelers, but this boy was different. He must have been one of yours, because he was too small to be a Gerudo who had wandered off from his place in the retinue. He was walking oddly, as if he was drunk.”

Sidon nodded. “Go on.”

“He was tiny, though! Clearly full grown, I’d say your age, but small as can be, like a little elf. He was dressed all in rags, and never said a word. It became clear that he wasn’t drunk, but very tired and a bit shaky on his legs, though I’ve no idea why. We offered food and drink and some extra clothing, though, and he was most appreciative. While he was eating, he asked us where the castle was. Through sign, you know?”

Sidon felt his heart leap into his throat, and he stood suddenly, hand slamming down on the table in excitement and sending his tea cup flying. “What did this boy look like? Not his clothes.” Riju looked mildly surprised, but mostly unimpressed.

“Manners, Sidon,” Riju teased, and Sidon reluctantly took his seat again. “He had blonde hair, but his eyes… my, they were striking! As if they were made of luminous stones. I swear they would have glowed, had it been nighttime.”

Sidon could hardly keep from vibrating in his seat. He itched to sprint out of the room, out of the castle, and go search for Link. It had to be him, right? No one else could possibly fit that description. “And where is this boy now? Did you bring him with you?”

“We would have, but when we offered, he refused. Before anyone could stop him, he’d disappeared again, as if into thin air. Perhaps he was a forest spirit.” Riju looked at him, suspicious. “At least, I thought so, but you seem to know him. Who was he?”

“A friend, I think.” Sidon tapped his fingers on his leg. “A merman. But… there’s no way a merman could get on land, is there?”

“There are stories,” Riju corrected, setting her cup down and sitting up straight, serious now. “Old legends that tell of Hylians trading their fins for legs, but the legends say it’s quite painful for them. Like walking on shards of glass, if my memory serves.” Sidon’s eyes widened. “If that young man was your friend, then he’s going through quite a lot of trouble to be here.”

“I have to find him!” Sidon rose again, and this time, Riju didn’t try to stop him. He took her hand, pressing a light kiss to the back before backing towards the door. “Thank you, Riju, for telling me all of this.”

“Good luck, Sidon! Give your friend my regards once you find him.”

“I will!” He gave her a final wave before heading out of the room at a quick stride, determined to find the captain of the guard.

* * *

It took them two days to find Link. Captain Bazz had told all his guards to be aware of a small young man with blond hair and blue eyes, likely wearing Gerudo style clothing, and to bring him to their prince if he was found. Above all, he stressed, the young man was not to be harmed. If he wouldn’t return with them, then they were to tell Bazz immediately, who would then pass the information on to Sidon.

Eventually, he was found in a tavern, trying to haggle for something to eat. Bazz himself had stopped in for a bite of food, and lo and behold, there was the man in question, insistently adding precious stones to a pile on the counter to an increasingly bewildered bartender. 

“Pardon me - Pava, let the boy eat his fill, put it on my tab. Sir, would I be correct in saying your name is Link?” Link turned to him with wide eyes, unsure how the man knew his name. Bazz held up his hands, trying to appear as nonthreatening as one could be while still wearing most of a guard uniform. “It’s okay, sir, I swear. I work for Prince Sidon.”

Link lit up at the mention of Sidon, thoughts of food and stones abandoned for the moment.  ** _You work for Sidon? You can take me to Sidon?_ **

Bazz nodded, smiling. He could see why Sidon was eager to bring the young man in - his enthusiasm was infectious. “Yes, I can. Let’s eat first, shall we? It won’t do to go on an empty stomach.”

Link nodded vigorously, turning again to the bartender and pointing to a few things past the counter. Bazz noticed, heart melting (though he wouldn’t dare to show it) to see that Link had to stand on tiptoe to gesture properly over the counter. Once he was done, Bazz ordered for himself and herded Link to a table in the corner where they were unlikely to be bothered, though Link received some curious looks on their way over. It wasn’t as if Gerudo clothing was common around these parts. Even with the Gerudo Chief visiting at the castle and some of her retinue coming into town, Link was clearly not a part of that entourage.

Bazz noticed with some concern the way that Link was walking. It wasn’t quite a limp; rather, it was more like he had trouble keeping his legs steady, almost falling over once or twice. It reminded Bazz of a calf he had seen once, right after it was born. It wouldn’t be polite to mention it, of course, but he kept one hand free in case he needed to catch the poor thing. He figured it must be due to exhaustion. After all, if his unsuccessful bartering attempt from earlier was any indication, he may have been unable to get food or a place to stay in the time since he disappeared from the Gerudo company. 

Link kept his cheerful demeanor as he made his way over to the table, almost vibrating with excitement. If Bazz could make a guess, the young man was eager to continue talking with him, but couldn’t with his back to Bazz. Sure enough, as soon as they were seated, Link was leaning forward and signing rapidly.

** _Who are you? How do you know Sidon?_ **

Bazz grinned. “My name is Bazz.” He added the sign for his name - the sign for  _ captain _ , but with his hand in the sign for  _ B _ . “I’m the captain of the guard for the royal family.” 

Link stared at Bazz and folded his hands on the table, thoughtful. After a moment, he added,  ** _I am too. _ **

“You - pardon me?” Bazz raised his brows, wondering if the young man was teasing him.

** _Captain of the guard. Head of the royal guard. _ ** He waved his hand in a gesture that seemed to say ‘aren’t they the same?’.  ** _Where I come from, I serve the princess. You serve the prince. Yes? _ **

“Well… Yes, that’s right. Prince Sidon hadn’t mentioned that when he asked us to keep an eye out for you.”

** _He asked you to keep an eye out? _ ** Link blinked at this, leaning back in his chair. 

“It seems he heard something that implied you were nearby, yes. He was worried for your health.”

Link looked flattered, hands splayed out on the table as he thought. He quickly removed them as a young woman came by, laden with food, and set multiple plates out in front of them. He hardly paused to sign  ** _Sorry! _ ** before digging in. For such a small man, Link had a voracious appetite. Bazz watched in amazement as dish after dish disappeared, one right after another, pace never slowing. Nothing would deter him from his meal, no matter what Bazz tried.

“How do you know his highness, Master Link?”

A flat look before returning to his food.

“Er… are you an envoy from your princess, then? Since you didn’t warn his highness personally that you were arriving…”

A small snort of laughter, a shake of his head, but nothing more.

“For that matter… where are you from?”

That one didn’t even merit a look up, only a moment of hesitation before returning to his meal. After that response, Bazz decided to stop bothering the young man and simply eat his own food. Link somehow managed to finish his multiple dishes by the time Bazz finished his one, and as soon as the captain had finished, Link was back on his feet, palms flat on the table and fingers tapping rapidly in his excitement.

** _We go now? You’ll take me to Sidon? _ **

Bazz nodded, unable to say no to the exuberant young man. “If you’ll follow me, sir…” 

* * *

Link became more subdued the closer they came to the castle. Bazz wasn’t sure if fatigue was catching up to him, or if he simply understood the solemnity of meeting a royal in their castle. It was hard to say, given that Link had abruptly stopped replying to him about halfway through the ride back. His gaze was as sharp as ever, though, and he continued to sit up straight in the rented coach as they passed through the castle gates.

“Evening, Captain,” the guard on duty greeted him cheerfully. “Got a runner from Pava’s place warning us that you were bringing back a guest. This is the man his highness had us looking for? Evening, Sidon’s friend!”

“Evening, Ales.” Bazz kept his voice mild, as Link gave the man a small wave. “Has anyone sent that message on to his highness?”

“Yessir.” Ales saluted his captain with a grin. “He’s asked you to escort your guest to his antechamber.”

“Thank you, Ales. You can return to your post now.” Bazz stepped out of the coach, paying the driver as Link carefully made his way to the ground. He offered a hand to the young man, but Link waved him off, steadying himself and looking around. 

Link followed Bazz, keeping up with his metered pace, down into the private parts of the palace. His expression was almost contemplative, as if he hadn’t quite thought his plan through. He kept fiddling with a small shell on a strap of leather around his neck absently, flipping it between his fingers and drawing little designs over the top. Bazz almost asked him about it, but got the feeling that Link wouldn’t enjoy his bringing attention to it, so he instead pretended not to notice. 

He stopped at an ornate door, knocking politely. Almost immediately the door was flung open; Bazz would bet his entire money pouch that his prince had been waiting on the other side, pacing or simply vibrating where he stood with impatience and excitement. As soon as Sidon saw his visitors, he lit up, grinning widely. “Link! It  _ is  _ you! Bazz, thank you for getting him here safely.”

“Of course, my prince.” Bazz bowed, pleased that he could be of service to Prince Sidon. “Is there anything else I can do for you or your guest?”

Sidon waved him off. “No, no, that’s quite alright. Submit a request to the treasury for compensation for tonight’s dinner, it’s the least I can do to thank you.”

“Really, your highness, it was my pleasure - ”

“I insist.” The prince’s tone brooked no argument, and Bazz lowered his head slightly in acknowledgement.

“Thank you, your highness. Master Link, it was very nice to meet you.”

Link snorted, but signed back  ** _Nice to meet you, too. _ ** Bazz took this as his dismissal, and he beat a hasty retreat, allowing Sidon to whisk the puzzling young man into his personal chambers and close the door behind them.

* * *

** _Master Link. _ ** Link’s gestures were exaggerated as he looked at Sidon, amused. 

“He wants to be polite, Link, surely you can’t fault him for that.” Link’s only response was to tilt his head this way and that, as if he couldn’t fathom being called by a title, especially in a foreign land. Sidon gently ushered him over to an ornately carved bench covered with large, squishy pillows, ensuring his comfort before moving to pour them each a glass of wine. “Sit, sit, you must be tired. How have you come to be here, my dearest friend? Where did you come by a pair of legs, and where are your fins? How long will you be staying? I’ll have arrangements made - ”

Sidon stopped short as he turned around, seeing that Link had a hand in front of him, twisting his wrist rapidly back and forth in insistence that Sidon stop talking. He almost apologized, only stopping when Link started to sign again, that same look of amusement on his face.

** _I asked Zelda. I asked Zelda, gone for now. A week or so. Which do you want explanation on first? _ **

Sidon blushed, realizing that in his eagerness he’d been rambling. He offered one of the glasses to Link, who took a sip and looked intrigued by what he found. Sidon wondered if merfolk had to drink, usually, and if all drinks were a mystery to his friend or simply the alcoholic ones. Somehow, he didn’t think it prudent to ask, even if they’d talked about their cultures before. After all, there were more important questions to ask at the moment.

“Er, something different entirely, actually,” Sidon replied, swirling his glass in hand. He wasn’t sure how to phrase it, but if he didn’t ask, the anxiety in his chest would keep rising, expanding, until it burst like an overfilled balloon. In a rush, he blurted it out: “Does it hurt?”

Link looked at Sidon patiently, head tilting to the side to ask him to clarify.

“Your - your feet. My friend - my friend said that if merfolk get legs and come on land, their feet hurt. Or - or their legs, I didn’t bother to ask, actually. But she said it was like walking on glass, and - ”

He was drowned out by Link’s laughter. Link waved his free hand, quickly setting down his drink with the other to keep from spilling it all over the plush carpet. Sidon almost spluttered in indignation - he was  _ worried  _ for his friend, and Link was  _ laughing  _ at him. Link moved his hand in unsteady circles over his chest, hindered by the fact that he was still howling with mirth. 

“I beg your  _ pardon _ , Link,” Sidon started again, miffed, and Link sobered quickly, though the grin never left his mouth and he continued to sign  ** _Sorry_ ** .

** _Who told you that old myth? _ ** Link’s eyes danced as he looked at Sidon.

“As I said, my friend. And she’s quite a good friend, too, so if you’re going to insult her intelligence - ”

Link shook his head quickly.  ** _Type of friend? Zora, Gerudo, Rito?_ **

“Oh.” Sidon stopped shortly. “Gerudo. Why does it matter?”

** _Gerudo are friends to merfolk, or were. We remember Lady Urbosa._ **

Sidon blinked. He knew that name from his studies - the chief of the Gerudo during one of their early Golden Ages. “Lady Urbosa knew of you?”

Link fluttered his fingers.  ** _‘You’ like merfolk, yes. I am not so old._ **

“How old are you?”

** _Lady Urbosa was kind to us. _ ** Link studiously ignored the latest question.  ** _She agreed to let us keep to ourselves. Said she understood not wanting to let the entire world in. She made the myth with the Queen to explain why we did not come in. Guess it got lost somewhere._ **

“The queen?”

Link gave him an exasperated look.  ** _Zelda’s mother. Mother to a princess. Queen._ **

“Oh. Right, of course.”

Link softened then, looking away.  ** _We aren’t supposed to talk about her. King doesn’t like it._ **

Sidon’s heart seized, and he had to sit down. How many times had he heard that from his own people as a young child? “No, I… I understand that. My apologies, Link.”

Link peeked up through his bangs, looking as though Sidon had handed him puzzle pieces that didn’t quite make sense but almost fit. He sat up straighter as he worked it through.  ** _Your mother._ **

“We’re talking about you, Link.” Sidon’s voice was soft, lacking reproach.

** _Sorry. _ **

“So… it’s just a myth to keep people from bothering you, then? You’re not hurting at all?”

** _Not hurting. My legs are tired but fine._ **

“Is that why you’re shaky? I noticed, as you came in…”

Link snorted.  ** _I have these for a week. Did _ ** **you** ** _ learn to walk in a week?_ **

Sidon flushed. “I hadn’t thought about it like that, but… no, that makes sense. We’ll go to the next part, then - how  _ did  _ you get legs?”

Link picked up the pendant around his neck, laying it out on his hand so that Sidon could see it better. Sidon scooted over, attempting to pull it up to see it up close, only to have Link bat his hand away in a panic.

** _Can’t take it off. Legs go away. Unless you have lots of water, leave legs alone. _ **

Sidon held his hands up in surrender. “Understood, my friend. I won’t take it off you. May I touch it?”

Link nodded, slowly holding it back up. Sidon leaned in to look, gently taking the shell between two fingers. It was a simple thing, really; a scallop shell slightly smaller than the length of his thumb and fairly sturdy. There was gold on the edges that shimmered oddly as he turned it back and forth, with a plain leather cord threaded through a hole near the base. “You said that you asked Zelda for this?”

He glanced up and suddenly realized just how close his face was to Link’s. Link blinked at him, looking almost as surprised as he imagined his own expression to be. Hastily he dropped the pendant, shifting backwards on the couch and clearing his throat. 

“Er, sorry. I - that is - tell me more about Zelda?” Sidon realized his voice was louder than he intended it to be, forcing himself into what he presumed was a casual stance. Nailed it. Link looked like he was fighting laughter, but there were spots of pink high on his cheekbones.

** _Yes. Normally merfolk don’t go to the surface. We don’t have the equipment. _ ** He gestured to both his legs and his necklace.  ** _But we know it’s possible. Just not a priority, yes?_ **

Sidon nodded his understanding.

** _So I ask Zelda. She learns how to enchant necklace, help me go to the surface. In exchange… _ ** He puffed out his cheeks, then shook his head.  ** _Not important. Stupid trade. _ **

That was fascinating. Sidon leaned forward. “No, do tell. What did you trade?”

Link bared his teeth in what was clearly meant to be a display of intimidation, which didn’t exactly work, given that he was a small slip of a man with very average teeth. Realizing it wasn’t going to deter Sidon, he sighed.  ** _Tell you later. Promise._ **

Sidon nodded again. “Alright, fine. As long as you promise.”

** _Promise, _ ** Link repeated, nodding back as he did. The man seemed relieved. He settled back against the couch, sipping at his wine.  ** _Anyway. Said I am allowed to come for several weeks to practice walking, to find you, to visit. Then I go home to Zelda, to work._ **

Go home to Zelda. Sidon was surprised by the pang in his chest that Link’s phrasing caused. Of course his home was back under the sea, with the woman he’d known all his life. Sidon’s palace wasn’t home any more than the sea was Sidon’s home. Still, he supposed he’d had an odd, unreasonable hope that Link was here to stay. That could be examined later.

He realized that Link was staring at him, head tilting. The movement caused the merman’s earrings to sway, one laying against his cheek and the other dangling down onto his shoulder. The movement was mesmerizing, and he almost missed Link’s hands moving again.

** _Is something wrong?_ **

“What? No! Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Link simply raised a brow at him, unimpressed. Sidon leaned forward, expression earnest.

“Cross my heart, Link. I’m deeply happy that you came all this way to visit me, and that your princess is allowing you to stay for as long as she is.”

Link tilted his head the opposite way, and Sidon had the uncomfortable feeling that the man was staring directly into his soul. After a moment, Link pursed his lips, moving his hands slowly.  ** _Can I ---- you?_ **

Sidon blinked at the unfamiliar sign: both hands with the fingers all pressed into one point, lightly touching just the tips together, almost as if he was preparing to make shadow puppets. Surely it couldn’t mean what he thought. Sidon felt like his face was on fire as he cleared his throat, took another sip of wine, and finally had the courage to ask. “Beg pardon?”

** _Can I ---- you?_ **

“I’m… afraid I don’t know that sign, my dear-”

Sidon’s normal epithet was cut off as Link grew impatient and fingerspelled his intention.  ** _K-I-S-S can I you please?_ **

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ He hadn’t misinterpreted Link’s gesture after all. Dumbstruck, he found himself nodding, hand setting down his glass without having to think about it. Link, for his part, lit up, carefully scooting closer to Sidon. The smaller man searched Sidon’s face - perhaps waiting for the prince to stop him? Sidon wished he had the words to say that he wouldn’t, he would never, he wanted Link to kiss him far more than he expected.

Before he had the time to think about it too hard, Link was raising up on his knees on the couch and kissing him, soft and sweet. He tasted like salt water, but in an oddly pleasant way, mixed with the wine they’d been sipping and something Sidon couldn’t quite define. Link’s lips were chapped slightly, but he couldn’t say he minded. All too soon Link was pulling away again; the merman laughed softly as Sidon leaned after him. 

Sidon, still robbed of speech, managed to get his wits about him enough to sign  ** _Good_ ** .

This, for some reason, made Link laugh louder, even as he mimicked the sign back to him. 

* * *

The next morning found them curled up in Sidon’s bed, Link having been delighted by the large soft object and outfitted in the smallest clothes Sidon had available. The tunic still hung on the smaller man like a dress, but it was easier to sleep in than the Gerudo fashions that Link had worn previously. Sidon woke early, as per his habit, but rather than get up and get changed immediately, he was content to watch Link sleep.

When Link finally did blink awake, he was met with a warm smile that he matched with his own, rolling to the side to better face Sidon. Sidon laid a hand on the smaller man’s hip, and Link hummed. He was loathe to break the silence, but Sidon’s curiosity got the better of him.

“Forgive my curiosity, Link, but… what  _ did  _ you tell Zelda you would do, in exchange for being allowed to come here?” Link turned a lovely shade of rose, puffing his cheeks out and clearly pretending to not have heard the question. Sidon jostled him gently. “You promised you would tell me. I’d rather not have it hanging over us.”

Link groaned, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow. He fluttered his hands over his head, batting at Sidon and making him laugh.

“Link, please. Tell me to drop it and I will, but you’re only making me more curious.” Link shot up, expression mulish, and signed rapidly at him. Sidon blinked, startled, and barked another laugh. “Again, if you please? Slower?”

Link huffed.  ** _Promised to tell you how I feel. Kiss you if you felt the same. Did it backwards, don’t tell her._ **

Sidon felt dizzy, and lighter than he had in weeks. He found himself laughing and falling back on his pillow, aided by Link throwing his much smaller body directly at his torso and knocking the air out of him. When he finally caught his breath, he wrapped his arms around Link, grinning.

“I won’t tell her, I promise, my pearl.” Sending her a gift of some sort, though? Now that he had plans for.

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know how to end this fic whoopsie daisy you can tell. I hope it's enjoyable anyway! I don't know where exactly to go with this AU, though I'm fairly certain I'm not done with it. Probably something about Sidon's mom at some point, if I can figure out exactly where I want to go with that. Also the future of their relationship, because merman-prince romance is not all sunshine and roses just because they've both figured out that they like each other now!
> 
> By the way, Link is laughing when Sidon says "good" because the sign for good is the same as the sign for "thank you" when you do it with only one hand (the full sign involves both, but Sidon doesn't want to let go of Link and have him fall, and it's generally accepted that you can do it one-handed as well). He gets what Sidon really means because context, but it's still funny to him.
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel the authorbeast!


End file.
